


But what does the heart want?

by Remlundskan



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Lies, M/M, Masturbation, So many lies, fantasies, getting caught, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Quentin alone. In his room. Enjoying himself. And thinking about his new friend while doing it. Until said friend actually shows up.





	But what does the heart want?

Eliot Waugh was sex on legs! That wasn’t just something one said or the popular opinion at the moment, it was a statement of fact; like the sun being bright and the sky being blue... Eliot *was* sex on legs! He drank too much, he partied and over medicated way too hard, but it was impossible to be within six feet of him and not fall under his spell.

Quentin sometimes wondered if Eliot, being a more experienced magician, had simply put a spell on himself to make him more desirable to everyone who met him, but then he came to the more logical conclusion; Eliot just *was* that enthralling. It was his nature to entertain, to seduce, to make people want to either hit him or sleep with him. And even if you did want to hit him, eventually, you ended up wanting to sleep with him, despite of that!

Quentin wanted him! But unlike the rest of the world, Quentin was not allowed to. You were not allowed to think about another student when you had a somewhat steady girlfriend. And he figured that Alice would qualify as his girlfriend by now. They'd had really wild, sensational fox-sex not that long ago. That didn’t stop Q from wanting Eliot, though! But, the way he saw it; he wasn’t hurting anyone with his thoughts or fantasies. It was not like he was ever going to do anything about it. It was not like he was ever going to tell Eliot about it. It wasn’t like he was going to tell Alice about it. 

So if he happened to picture his best friend’s face as he jerked off... Who would know? Who was ever gonna find out? So what if he, on occasion, happened to gasp Eliot’s name... He was alone in his room, who was gonna call him on it?

And then, he quickly made sure to put up his mental walls to keep Penny from reading his mind!

He leaned back against the headboard and pushed down his pants, grasping his already rock hard dick in his hand, sighing softly. Sure, he had tried thinking about other things, things that were supposed to turn him on, like Alice, but it seemed like, at the moment, nothing turned him on like the thought of his friend and fellow magician. Nothing else worked! Not like the thought of him and Eliot together, in bed, naked, sweaty, hard...

Oh, yeah, that’s it! He moved his hand a little faster as scenario after hot scenario played out in his head. He had seen Eliot naked before, dude had no sense of modesty or shame, Q had walked in on him coming out of the shower or in bed with the twink of the hour, so he knew exactly what he looked like when he was aroused. Picturing him in bed was no problem at all. Picturing him lying right next to Q, looking at him with nothing but love and lust all mingled into one smoldering gaze... All he had to do was close his eyes, and suddenly his own fingers were Eliot’s fingers and a loud moan escaped his lips. There was no need to be quiet; he knew that, so he opened his mouth:

“Eliot...” It felt so good to say it like that, to say it out loud. He pushed himself into his hand... Eliot’s hand... and said it again... and again... “Eliot... oh, fuck, El.... please...”

Who ever knew that sin would feel so good, Q thought, jerking his dick faster, really getting into the fantasy by now, picturing his friend’s lips wrapped around his dick sucking him off, could almost feel that wet tongue teasing him mercilessly and he bit his lip and groaned at the forbidden image. But who in their right mind could blame him? Eliot’s mouth was made for sucking dick, it was as simple as that. And that perfectly shaped ass... It was made for fucking! Not that Q would mind getting fucked by Eliot in return, but it would just be so hot to push himself inside the taller boy, fuck him good and hard, hear him call out Quentin’s name... begging him to fuck him harder... Q’s hand moved faster, beads of sweat clinging to his body as he kept going. He was so close, and it felt so good, and any second now, he would...

“Are you really thinking about me?”

“Shit!” Quentin’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the open door and the person standing in the doorway, his mind not really functioning enough to find cover for his groin. He had absolutely no idea what so ever what he was going to say now. Eliot was looking at him, expectantly, like he was really waiting for an answer, and… Quentin’s brain fumbled through potential comebacks, insults or words of wisdom that he could use, anything that would make him feel less humiliated, and came up completely empty.

“Dude, don’t you knock?!” He finally said, and tried to make it sound indignant. The thought to cover himself up still hadn’t penetrated his brain. Instead he just sat there, hoping against all reasonable hope that Eliot hadn’t heard him calling out his name as he masturbated. For a few seconds, nobody said anything. Eliot took a step forward, his eyes sparkling.

“I did... Knock, that is!” he pointed out and Quentin thought about throwing a pillow at him, or maybe jump out the window and go hide in a cave for a decade or so. And that’s when he suddenly realized that he was naked from the waist down, with nothing to cover himself up with. In a moment of panic, he grabbed one of the pillows and used it as a shield over his diminished erection. 

“I’m… guessing you didn’t hear me, what with you calling out my name so loud and all!”

“I… El...” It felt weird saying his name now, when just a few seconds ago; he had said it in a completely different tone of voice. Q was slowly, but surely, turning bright red. The magnitude of what he had been doing was slowly entering his brain and the embarrassment was killing him. Eliot was going to make fun of him for the next hundred years!

“Why, Quentin, I didn’t know you cared!”

He did! And he couldn’t lie! But he had to! There was no way that he would be able to face Alice, or Eliot, or even himself, if he told the truth. It was just a stupid fantasy, it didn’t mean anything.

“Is there any place, in any universe, where you walk out that door and we forget this ever happened?”

“Yeah, no, not gonna happen, not even close!”

“Come on, it didn’t… It didn’t mean anything, I was just… I was thinking about Alice, you must have heard me say her name, that’s all!”

Eliot looked at him, a strange look in his eye. Quentin knew that he was asking for the impossible.

“Is that what you want? To make an awkward situation even more awkward than it already is?”

Shit, no, it wasn’t what he wanted, but it had to be! Because Alice! He had to. He cared about Alice, he did, he loved her, he was hers, and he couldn’t risk that, no matter what!

“Yes! Please, just… Let’s not talk about this, ever again, ok?”

“Quentin…”

“Please? Eliot? Please…”

It might have been his imagination running wild, but he could have sworn there was a look of disappointment in Eliot’s eyes, before he was back to his usual self.

“My mistake!”

And he turned to leave. Quentin felt a stab of panic; what if Eliot told Margo? He told Margo everything; they were attached at the hip, those two. If Eliot told Margo, Margo wouldn’t hesitate! She would tell Alice about it.

“El…”

“Q, relax!” Eliot didn’t even turn to look at him, and somehow, that hurt even worse than the humiliation. “It never happened, so there’s nothing to talk about!”

“And… Margo?”

Eliot turned his head and gave him a wicked grin.

“Oh, I tell Margo everything!” he said simply, and left the room, leaving the door open.

Groaning, Quentin fell back on the bed, a hand over his face. Some part of him knew that Margo would keep quiet if Eliot asked her to. And he would have to face both of them, every day, for years to come.

“Yep, I’m screwed!”


End file.
